Natuursters Fanfictions/Tijgerpoots macht
Hoi! Leuk dat je kijkt op deze pagina! Op deze pagina komt er een verhaal te staan, genaamd Tijgerpoots macht. Veel leesplezier. In dit verhaal gebruik ik ook namen van andere Warrior Cats Fanfictions, want ik ben lui. Het is ook best moeilijk om namen te verzinnen als je er al 10.000 hebt. Klik hier om naar de Clans te gaan! Proloog Er liep een poes door het oneindige woud van de SterrenClan. Ze was niet alleen, ze werd achtervolgd door een rode kater. “Vuurster.” Zei de poes tegen de rode kat. “Wat kom je me vertellen?” “Een voorspelling, Adelaarsvleugel.” Zei Vuurster. “De kinderen van de Sterren zullen het woud van binnenuit kapot maken. Ze zullen onheil en problemen geven. En alleen de sterkste twee Clans zullen het overleven.” De poes kreunde. “Wat heb ik gedaan…” jammerde Adelaarsvleugel zachtjes. Hoofdstuk 1 Het was nacht en het stormde hard in het woud aan het meer. Bliksemschichten verlichtten de hemel en de holen in het WindClankamp waren vol met schuilende katten. Plotseling klonk er een luid gemiauw; elke moederkat zou wel weten wie dat produceerden. Kittens. Lentevacht, een krijger, schrok op van het geluid. “Kittens, buiten? Met dit weer?” “In onze Clan hebben we geen kits, dus wie zouden dat dan zijn?” vroeg Vuurwind, die tegen Lentevachts vacht aan het verzorgen was. “We kunnen geen enkele kitten laten liggen. Met dit weer niet en sowieso niet. Vuurwind, meld even bij Parelster dat ik die kittens ga halen!” Een jammerkreet zette Lentevacht aan het rennen, maar ze wist niet goed waar het geluid vandaan kwam. De heide was uitgestrekt, dus Lentevacht zou nog lang kunnen zoeken en dan zouden de kittens misschien wel sterven! Na een tijdje zoeken vond ze twee kittens, allebei met een grijzje vacht. De ene had lichtgroene ogen en de andere lichtblauwe. Ze nam ze mee naar het kamp. Eenmaal aangekomen in het kamp liep ze, met de twee kittens, naar Violetgloed, de Medicijnkat. Lentevacht vertelde de zwarte poes het verhaal en Violetgloed gaf direct Bernage aan de zandgele poes, die het kruid meteen innam. “Ze hebben vast melk nodig.” Zei Violetgloed. De kittens begonnen direct met melk drinken, en nadat ze dat hadden gedaan nam Lentevacht ze mee naar de kraamkamer. De natte poes begon meteen de kittens te likken. -=- Nadat de dageraadpatrouille terug was begon Parelster met een Clanvergadering. “Alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen, verzamelen!” “Lentevacht heeft gisterenavond, tijdens de heftige storm, twee kittens gevonden op de heide. Ze houd ze nu nog in de kraamkamer, en jullie mogen een voor een kijken bij de kittens.” Wolfpoot en Keverpoot renden opgewonden naar de kraamkamer. “Wat een mooie kittens!” zei Wolfpoot. “Ze lijken ook zo op elkaar!” mompelde Keverpoot. “Wat zijn hun namen, Lentevacht?” “De kitten met de groene ogen heb ik Ravenkit genoemd, en de kitten met de blauwe ogen heet Tijgerkit.” “Mooie namen!” zei Wolfpoot bewonderend. “Weet je ook hoe oud ze ongeveer zijn?” “Ik gok ongeveer een maan.” Zei Lentevacht, terwijl ze Ravenkit een lik over zijn kop gaf. Keverpoot zei: “Raar dat ze midden op de heide lagen!” “Ik denk dat de SterrenClan wou dat we deze kittens vonden.” Zei Lentevacht. Hoofdstuk 2 Tijgerkit werd wakker van een duw. Ravenkit poging om Tijgerkit wakker te maken werkte. “Stop nou eens…” Mompelde hij. “Ik probeer verder te slapen.” Omgeven door de warmte van Lentevacht en de kraamkamer opende hij langzaam een oog. “Hèhè, eindelijk ben je weer een keertje wakker.” Riep Ravenkit. “Ik wacht hier al een maan.” Voegde hij er ongeduldig aan toe. “Kom, we gaan buiten spelen!” “Maar het is zo koud buiten.” Zeurde Tijgerkit. “Kom, jongens, ga maar lekker buiten spelen.” Zei Lentevacht plotseling. Ze schudde Ravenkit van zich af, die net een poging deed om op Lentevacht te klimmen. “Zie je wel, Tijgerkit!” Ravenkit zwaaide triomfantelijk met zijn staart, en hij rende zo hard als hij kon naar buiten, met zijn broer op zijn hielen. “Ik ben Lentevacht.” Zei Ravenkit direct toen ze op de open plek van het WindClankamp kwamen. Tijgerkit zeurde: “Nou moe, ik wil Lentevacht zijn! Jij bent haar altijd!” “Pech gehad.” zei Ravenkit. “Oké, Oké, dan speel ik wel Ravenkit.” “Oh help, ik ben bang in het donker! En van de regen wordt mijn perfecte vacht nat!” Speelde Tijgerkit. Ravenkit gaf hem een klap met zijn poot. “Geen zorgen. Ik kom je redden!” Piepte Ravenkit. Tijgerkit deed alsof hij dood was. Toen sprong Ravenkit ineens op hem. “Ga van me af!” Riep Tijgerkit. “Rustig jongens. Jullie maken iedereen wakker!” zei Zwartoor, die aan kwam lopen. “Jullie barsten van de energie!” Toen kwam Vossenhart langslopen met Wolfpoot en Vuurwind achter zich aan. “Mogen wij ook mee?” Vroeg Ravenkit aan Wolfpoot. “Nee, daar zijn jullie nog te jong voor.” Zei de leerling. “Wat gaan jullie dan doen?” Vroeg Tijgerkit. Wolfpoot zei: “We gaan de grensmarkeringen verversen. Zelfs in het begin van Nieuwblad zullen de andere Clans vast niet de hele tijd op hun eigen territorium blijven.” “Ik ga mee met jullie patrouille. Want als vijanden op ons territorium komen, zijn jullie goed beschermd door mij, Tijgerstorm!” Zei Tijgerkit. “Dat is veel te gevaarlijk.” Zei Vossenhart. En na dat gezegd te hebben, liep de patrouille het kamp uit. “Balen.” Mompelde Ravenkit. Tijgerkit en Ravenkit stopten met spelen toen Lentevacht hen riep: “Jongens, ik wil jullie iets leuks vertellen!” Opgewonden rende Tijgerkit naar Lentevacht toe, die een eindje van de hoop verse prooi lag te zonnen. “Wat dan?” vroeg hij. “Vandaag mogen jullie je eerste stuk prooi proberen!” “Fantastisch!” Riepen Ravenkit en Tijgerkit. Hun moeder pakte een konijn en beet er een klein stuk af, dat ze weer in tweeën deelde. “Alsjeblieft!” Lentevacht gaf aan allebei de kittens een stuk. Tijgerkit beet er direct een stuk van af. Nadat hij het hele stuk konijn opat, zei hij: “Dat was echt lekker!” “Vanaf nu eten jullie alleen nog maar prooi.” Verzekerde Lentevacht de kittens. “Ik heb nu al zin in de volgende keer dat ik overheerlijke prooi mag eten!” Zei Ravenkit. Inmiddels was het al avond, en Tijgerkit gooide samen met Ravenkit een balletje van heidegras, dat al snel kapot was. Lentevacht zei dat het al laat was en dat ze naar bed moesten, maar hij was helemaal niet moe. Ravenkit was al wel naar de kraamkamer gerend, maar Tijgerkit bleef alleen achter. Uiteindelijk liep hij toch maar naar de kraamkamer, en hij viel snel in slaap.